jumpleadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dropping In
Just Dropping In is the fourth issue of Jump Leads. It is a mini-story being comprised of four pages - the first such story in the comic's run. Plot A young man named Danny is walking through a car park carrying a laptop in a bag. He gets out his keys to open the car, and immediately after unlocking the car remotely, the Flurry bursts into appearance on top of it, completely crushing the car. Danny reels back in surprise. Meaney and Llewellyn emerge from the JumpShip. Smoke is billowing from it, suggesting that it made an unexpected Jump. Llewellyn is berating Meaney from drinking a canned drink near the terminal of the Ship. Meaney argues, but they are cut short mid-coversation when they both see Danny, who is staring, shocked, at his destroyed car. Llewellyn remarks, "Ah. Right." Meaney kindly approaches Danny and asks if he is insured. Without explaining who he is, he also launches into a spiel about how they are insured, but he "doesn't think your people would be able to get in touch with our people." Danny, who doesn't appear to have noticed any of this, and after a while, bursts out in a fit of rage, demanding to know "what the hell" has happened, and how the Flurry has managed to appear out of nowhere and destroy his car. Meaney and Llewellyn decide to leave. As the Leads disappear back into the ship, Danny shouts at them to explain what happened. Llewellyn turns back and, without offering a genuine explanation, advises Danny to make something up should anyone ask about what happened to his car. He offers the idea that it was caused by terrorists. The Flurry jumps out of the dimension, at which point the airbags in the car activate, spraying bits of glass everywhere. A dumbfounded Danny just stands and stares... Appearances Characters *Richard Llewellyn *Thomas Meaney *Danny Extra Continuity * This is the debut of a new appearance for both of the principal characters. Llewellyn is wearing a new red uniform which he acquired during the events of the previous issue, Trojan Horse. Meaney's change is minor - he's rolled his sleeves up. * Meaney mentions that the Lead Service "technically" provides Insurance on their JumpShips. This makes sense - the Service would be able to reimburse people whose property had been inadvertently damaged by Lead personnel. Cultural references * Danny is wearing a T-shirt with a "Space Pirate" design T-shirt. This was designed by Kris Straub at Starslip.com. * Danny is named after Danny John-Jules from the British scifi-comedy series Red Dwarf. ** Llewellyn is named after Robert Llewellyn, another Red Dwarf castmember. Trivia * This is the first mini-issue of Jump Leads, and also the first issue without a front cover. * Danny has a slight physical resemblance to Ben Paddon. * This is the first issue in which the two central characters are not present at the start of the story. In many ways, it is an example of normal life interrupted by the incongruous presence of the Leads. External links *[http://www.jump-leads.com/comic/124 Just Dropping In at Jump-Leads.com] Category:Comic issues